leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unova Route 10
Route 10 (Japanese: Route 10) is a route in northern Unova, connecting Opelucid City to . Here, the s Cheren once more. It is the final route before Victory Road and contains the Badge Check Gates. Each area between the gates represents the type that the Gym used. In the two years before , a landslide occurs on the old Victory Road. As a precaution, the entrance to this route from Opelucid City is sealed off, effectively removing this route from the game. Route description Route 10 leads briefly north before turning east. There is a sign and tall grass north of this bend. The path continues eastwards up some stairs and then along a bridge. Due the height of this bridge above the water players may not from it. As the player crosses the bridge Cheren will approach the player from the west and challenge them to a battle. After crossing the bridge there is a narrow patch of alongside a cliff. It leads north, then west before widening slightly and heading north, then west again. A bridge south of the dark grass which also cannot be surfed from leads to a male who will give the player a Dusk Stone. By heading east past the Veteran and south over a ledge the player returns to the main path. The route continues east past the bridge where the player fought Cheren between a cliff to the north and tall grass in the south before arriving at the Badge Check Gates. These lead to and ultimately the . Each area between the gates represents the type of the Gym each Badge for that specific Badge Check Gate was obtained from. Many and live throughout the route, some taking the appearance of item balls. Places of interest Badge Check Gates The Badge Check Gates are located in the northeast of this route. These gates lead to . Each gate has something to do with the type specialized in by that Badge's Gym, which can be accessed after obtaining the corresponding Badge. Different tracks are added to the background theme one by one as the player progresses through the Badge Check Gates, resulting in the complete Victory Road theme once the player arrives there. Desolate Gate This Gate has nothing in it except a to check for the Trio Badge. It starts the music with a wind track. Quotes :"Halt! Unqualified ones shall not pass!" :"The key to open this closed gate is the Trio Badge!" :"Oh, holder of the Trio Badge! Challenge all that you face!" Trio Badge Gate The Trio Badge Gate is composed of features that represent the three types used by Cilan, Chili, and Cress. Respectively, they are: shrubs, small trees, flowers, and grass; two burning torches on the north side of the stream; a small stream which cannot be ed on or fished in flowing through the center of the area, with a bridge crossing it. There are also two restaurant tables on the south side of the river. It adds a drum track to the background music. At the end of the area, a Veteran checks for the Basic Badge. Quotes :"Halt! The key to open this gate is the Basic Badge!" :"Oh, holder of the Basic Badge! Show the knowledge you've obtained!" Basic Badge Gate The Basic Badge Gate is a garden with hedges and tall grass: both normal tall grass and . This is the only gate where wild Pokémon can be encountered; these Pokémon are the same as those found in the rest of Route 10. There are three poles connected via red velvet rope, similar to what is seen in museums. There are pieces of what appear to be ancient stone ruins. It adds a track to the background music. At the end of the area, a Veteran checks for the Insect Badge. Quotes :"Halt! The key to open this gate is the Insect Badge!" :"Oh, holder of the Insect Badge! Fight valiantly like an insect!" Insect Badge Gate The Insect Badge Gate holds a large metal bug sculpture in the center of the area. A path goes over the bug, leading to the other end of the gate. It adds a track to the background music. At the end of the area, a Veteran checks for the Bolt Badge. Quotes :"Halt! The key to open this gate is the Bolt Badge!" :"Oh, holder of the Bolt Badge! Unfurl a shocking battle!" Bolt Badge Gate The Bolt Badge Gate has a metal bridge with three glass tubes containing blue electricity on each side, connected underneath the bridge with electric blue wiring. This is the only gate with an NPC besides the gate guard; an NPC with the sprite of an stands here. It adds a low track to the background music. At the end of the area, a Veteran checks for the Quake Badge. Quotes :"Halt! The key to open this gate is the Quake Badge!" :"Oh, holder of the Quake Badge! Make your foes' hearts tremble!" Quake Badge Gate The Quake Badge Gate's path is surrounded by gem-encrusted walls of earth, making the path vary from wide to narrow. It adds a high string and tunes to the background music. At the end of the area, a Veteran checks for the Jet Badge. Quotes :"Halt! The key to open this gate is the Jet Badge!" :"Oh, holder of the Jet Badge! Blast ahead with tremendous force!" Jet Badge Gate The Jet Badge Gate has a large seemingly bottomless crevasse with a strong, constant gust coming out of it, blowing leaves out with it. The player can cross the crevasse by simply walking across, floating due to the gust. The player cannot run while being lifted. It adds a track to the background music. At the end of the area, a Veteran checks for the Freeze Badge. Quotes :"Halt! The key to open this gate is the Freeze Badge!" :"Oh, holder of the Freeze Badge! Show the sharp edge of an icicle!" Freeze Badge Gate The Freeze Badge Gate has a mass of slippery ice, with icy pillars used as a part of a sliding puzzle. This is the only gate which involves a puzzle. It adds a to the background music. At the end of the area, a Veteran checks for the Legend Badge. Quotes :"Halt! The key to open this gate is the Legend Badge!" :"Oh, holder of the Legend Badge! Pass through Victory Road, which lies beyond here, and head for the Pokémon League!" :"Prove that you, too, can be a legend!" Legend Badge Gate The Legend Badge Gate features two stone dragon heads, each with a single clawed hand, protruding from the cliff face. It adds a to the background music. Items }} Fake items ×2}} ×2}} Pokémon Route 10 proper Basic Badge Gate Trainers If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 4500 |class= Trainer|classlink=Pokémon Trainer|name= |game=BW|locationname=Route 10|location=Unova Route 10 |pokemon=4 }}| | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 4500 |class= Trainer|classlink=Pokémon Trainer|name= |game=BW|locationname=Route 10|location=Unova Route 10 |pokemon=4 }}| | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 4500 |class= Trainer|classlink=Pokémon Trainer|name= |game=BW|locationname=Route 10|location=Unova Route 10 |pokemon=4 }}| | }} | | In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Route 10 first appeared in Dream a Little Dream, where the Trainers who had earned eight Badges went through the Badge Check Gates a day before the first part of the Pokémon League competition began at Victory Road. In Something Suspicious, Marlon revealed to that the Hood Man wasn't carrying a scent of the river flowing between the Trio and Basic Badge Gates, confirming that he had sneaked into the competition without the required eight Badges. Trivia * Route 10 is the only place where one of the two rivers of Unova is crossed and is not labeled as a bridge. * In Black 2 and White 2, this route no longer exists and the Badge Check Gates have been relocated. ** Oddly enough, if the player uses a cheating device to access this route in Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2, it only leads to a bunch of trees, as shown here. However, if the game is reverse-engineered, the entire route is accessible, minus scripts, wild Pokémon data, and buildings (as seen here). In both areas, 's theme plays instead of the regular Route 10 theme. ** However, its background music, 10番道路 Route 10, can be accessed by visiting a house in Icirrus City. * Route 10's background music was remixed for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. It can be heard in Wii U version on the Kalos Pokémon League. Route 010 Route 010 Route 010 de:Route 10 (Einall) es:Ruta 10 (Teselia) fr:Route 10 (Unys) it:Percorso 10 (Unima) ja:10ばんどうろ (イッシュ地方) zh:１０号道路（合众）